SonicRPG: The legend of Phantomile
by MobiusFreedom123
Summary: The fanfic verson of my Sonic/Klonoa crossover RPG. plz Read and Review! Rated for Volence.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The adventure begins  
  
Reality....  
  
From our persective it looks like it is just composed of one universe.  
  
However in truth it is composed of infinite universes each one different from another, this is what the ancient Mobians based their legends on. In those legends they spook of what worlds exist in these alternate universes but there is none more stange than the legend of Phantomile...  
  
High above, from the sky, a large mass of energy could be seen in the center of the Great Contenet when suddenly it exspoded, destorying the land, sea, sky, the entre planet and continued on to destory the universe and those beyond destorying everything. Sonic then awoke in his bed in a shock and covered in cold sweat.  
  
Sonic(Thinking):Thank goodness, that was only a dream.  
  
Later at Knothole village square, Sonic found out that everyone in knothole has had the same nightmare that he had that night.  
  
Sonic(Thinking):This is too weird.  
  
Suddenly a exsplosion can be heard in the distance. Everyone then begins to think that the world is coming to an end.  
  
Sonic: Everyone wait here I'll check it out!  
  
Tails: Sonic wait I'm coming with you.  
  
Sally: Tails be careful!  
  
Tails: Don't worry I will.  
  
Sonic and Tails speed off to find out what happened but when they reach the edge of the Great Forest, they see that a large mountian range has surrounded Robotropious, and thus separating it from the rest of the Great Contient.  
  
Tails: How did this happen?  
  
Sonic: I don't know, nor do I know whether to call this a good omen or a bad omen but whatever or whoever did this doesn't want Robotnik involed.  
  
Just then they hear a rumble of thunder, but they are puzzled as to how there could be thunder since the sky outside Robotropious is not cloudly however when they look back towards Knothole, they see a large black cloud that wasn't there before over where Knothole is. They immeditly rush back to Knothole to find the village full of stange monsters, just then Bunnie runs into them.  
  
Bunnie: Sugar-hog, thank goodness I found you two, come with me. The rest of the village is hiding in a large hut, all can be exsplaned when we get there.  
  
When they get into the hut they find everyone in the village there except for Sally and Rosey  
  
Sonic: Where Sal and Rosey?  
  
Rotor: They're locked in Sally's hut along with the guy that did this to Knothole.  
  
Sonic: Who did this?  
  
Rotor: I don't know but that guy and these monster that he sent came out of nowhere, he was huge, had these two floating hands, and he was made of nothing but a black cape and this weird shaped head, so he was more like a ghost.  
  
Sonic: A ghost? Did you catch his name?  
  
Rotor: I beleve a small creature that was his servent called him Ghadius. This Ghadius guy, all he kept talking about was taking revenge against reality itself and wanted Rosey to hand over the Chaos Emerald that we were hiding here in knothole.  
  
Sonic: Don't worry we'll get Sal? Come on Tails!  
  
Tails: Right!  
  
They reached Sally's hut and find the door locked shut. Sonic then spindashes the door down and inside the hut Sonic and Tails find Sally forzen in a large crystal. In the corner Rosey is corned by Ghadius.  
  
Ghadius: For the last time, hand over the Chaos Emerald dreamer of Mobius or you will never see this girl again.  
  
Rosey: I will never give it to you! King Acron made me sware to watch over it until Robotnik was defeated.  
  
Sonic: Who are you?  
  
Ghadius turns and sees Sonic and Tails.  
  
Ghadius: Well it seems we have party crashers, Joka you know what to do.  
  
The small creature next to Ghadius steps forward.  
  
Joka: With pleasure master Ghadius. Come out, come out, Longo Rango you are needed once again.  
  
Suddenly a large one legged beast appered and was covered with a thick armar.  
  
Joka: That boy on bell hill had it easy with you last time Longo Rango but with your new armar you will be invinsible!  
  
Longo Rango rushed towards Sonic and Tails but they dodged his attack. Just then Sonic sees an opening in Longo Rango's armar in his back and he then spindashes into it.  
  
Longo Rango: Gahhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Longo Rango then falls to the ground and vanishes in a blinding flash.  
  
Joka: What?!?! How can this be? Master Ghadius please forgive me!!!!!  
  
Ghadius: Enough Joka. Hmmm. What is your name boy?  
  
Sonic: The name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog to you!  
  
Ghadius: Very well Sonic the Hedgehog, it seems you have saved this Chaos Emerald but their are six others out there and all I need is one.  
  
Ghadius raises his hand towards the crystal that imprisions Sally and it is transported into Ghadius' large black cape.  
  
Ghadius: We never intended to give the princess back for she is still needed in a part of my plan to destory reality. We will meet again Sonic farwell!  
  
Ghadius and Joka then vanish as well with all the monsters in the village in a blinding flash and the cloud disapears and lets the sun shine onto Knothole once again. Roesy then walks to Sonic.  
  
Rosey: Sonic thank heavens you got here in time, but not in time to save Sally but with those two on the loose, all of Mobius is in perial. I will give you the Chaos Emerald to hang on to but please bring Sally back to Knothole.  
  
Rosey hands the Chaos Emerald to Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Leave it to us, will get Sal back! Right Tails?  
  
Tails: Yeah!  
  
Sonic(Thinking): Ghadius, who is this guy and what did he mean by destorying reality? Whatever that means it has something to do with one of the Chaos Emeralds and Sal. Maybe we should go see Knuckles on Angel Island and see if he knows anything about what's happening besides a Chao Emerald is on his island besides the Master Emerald.  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To the island of Angels.  
  
When Sonic and Tails leave Knothole, they hear a voice in the distance.  
  
???: Wait up sonic!  
  
They turn to see Amy with her small red pet bird(If you played sonic adventure, the bird used to be gamma) running up to them.  
  
Sonic: Amy? What are you doing?  
  
Amy: I'm coming with you two.  
  
Tails: With us?  
  
Sonic: Amy it's too dangerous you can't!  
  
Amy: But Sonic!  
  
Sonic: Amy I....oh Ok you can come.  
  
Amy: Yeah!  
  
Just then a huge earthquake shakes the ground.  
  
Sonic: What was that?  
  
Just then Tails spots what looks like Angel island near the coast.  
  
Tails: Look it Angel island! It must of fallen again!  
  
Sonic: Oh no! What happened to the master emerald this time?!?!  
  
Tails: I don't know, but I have a feeling Ghadius has something to do with it. Come on we have to hurry.  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Amy rush to Angel Island and find Knuckles who is standing on the coast waiting for them.  
  
Sonic: Knuckles, what happened? What caused the island to fall this time?  
  
Knuckles: Tikal made the island fall but for good reason.  
  
Sonic: What?  
  
Knuckles: Tikal felt that a great evil was invading our world and felt that she had to let the island fall so I could go with you and also tell you an ancient legend that might exspian what is happening, follow me.  
  
Knuckles leads them into a large temple with ancient writing on the wall.  
  
Knuckles: This wall contains the legend of Phantomile, it's writen in an ancient langage but I can translate it.  
  
Knuckles then proceeds to read the legend out loud.  
  
Knuckles(Reading to Sonic, Tails, and Amy): Beyond our world, in another Realm lays another world known as Phantomile, in this world energy from people's dreams is gathered and is used by a scared place called the moon kingdom to give shape to Phantomile's universe, however long ago there was a 100 day war between the dark sprit, Ghadius, and the four sprits of Phantomile, The Wind Sprit, The Water Sprit, The Forest Sprit, and The Moon Sprit. This battle waged on and nearly destoryed Phantomile's universe however at the end of the war, the four sprits sealed Ghadius and his minons into another dimension where they would stay in slumber forever, however after 3,000 years of sleep Ghadius would awaken and return to Phantomile only to be slayed by a dreamer of Mobius, and 2 years after this, Ghadius would be reborn on Mobius to take revenge against all reality.  
  
Sonic: So Ghadius is the source of evil of a parrael universe? I still don't get why he would be here on Mobius.  
  
Knuckles: There is another part to this legend called the origin of Phantomile that could espain why.  
  
Knuckles pushes a box away from the wall to exspose more writing and reads it to them.  
  
Knuckles(Reading): Long ago, before time began their was nothing except for the four sprits, The Wind Sprit, The Water Sprit, The Forest Sprit, and The Moon Sprit. The Moon Sprit spead out and created all the land; then the water sprit spead out over the land and created all the rivers, lakes, and oceans on the land to separe the land into contents; then the wind sprit spead out thoughout the empty space above the land and created the sky and the heavens; then the forest sprit placed it's hand on the land and created living creatures each with their own souls and free will to unhold the law. With their work complete the four sprits watched over and guided the people which they had created and named the world they had created Phantomile. For centures phantomile was peaceful and the people lived without fear until one day, the dark sprit Ghadius became jealous of the Moon sprit's power to create everything in the universe and wanted that power for his own. Ghadius then spead his hand over most of Phantomile and filled most of the people with sin and they became his faithful and obendence solders and waged a hundred day war against both the only part of Phantomile that was uneffected by Ghadius' sin and the four sprits. After Ghadius was sealed away along with his minons the people that were crupted by sin had regained there free will but their natures had turned sinful. The moon sprit before going far away into the land of dreams along with the moon kindom divided the world into two separe dimensions. The part that was uneffected is the current Phantomile contaning The wind village, The water kindom, the forest village, and the temple of the sky. The part of Phantomile effected was sent into another dimension and was given the name Mobius, which means in phantomonean: a world divdied, and the people of this world were called Mobians and Overlanders. Eventhough Mobius was separated from Phantomile, the energy from the dreams of Mobians and Overlanders were still needed to give shape to both Phantomile's universe and Mobius itself. The moon sprit said that Phantomile and Mobius would stay separed until the day that the curse of sin that Ghadius placed on their natures was broken but even the moon sprit did not know when that would be.  
  
Tails: That makes sence.  
  
Sonic: Now I get it, Ghadius was reborn here because we were curropted by his sin.  
  
Knuckles: Exactly.  
  
Amy: This story actually is kind of sad if you think about it.  
  
Knuckles: It is, it was to serve as a reminder to the ancent mobians that one day they would be rejoined with Phantomile.  
  
Just then stange noises are heard outside.  
  
Sonic: Now what?  
  
Knuckles: I don't know but it sound like it's coming from where the I hid the Chaos Emerald!  
  
Sonic: Let's go!  
  
We they get outside they see monsters simalar to the ones in Knothole making holes in the ground looking for the Emerald with Joka leading them.  
  
Joka: Faster! Faster! Master Ghadius wants the Chaos Emerald now!  
  
Sonic: Hold it right there Joka! Your exscavation permit here just exspired!  
  
Joka: Oh it's you and that two tailed fox again and see you brought two new friends, a girl hedgehog and an echina. You may have stopped us last time but this monster will not fail this time. Prepare to face a blast from the past. Chaos 2 clone, come forth!  
  
Just then a monster which looks just like chaos 2 appers infront of them and rushes towards them.  
  
Knuckles: Sonic, let me handle this!  
  
Knuckles flys towards Chao 2 and punches right thourgh him.  
  
Joka: No, how did this happen.  
  
Knuckles: Simple, when Robotnik made Chaos change into Chaos 2 back in Station Square I was the only one that fought it and I beat it easy by clobbering it with a few quick punches.  
  
Just then a monster brings Joka up a testure chest and Joka opens it an pulls out an Emerald.  
  
Joka: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We win, you lose! I got the Chaos Emerald! Master Ghadius will be pleased indeed!  
  
Knuckles just stands their with a half smile.  
  
Joka: Huh, what are you so happy about?  
  
Knuckles: Look at the Chaos Emerald and you'll see.  
  
Joka looks at it and sees a burning fuse on it and relizes that its a fake that is set to exspode.  
  
Joka: oh...no.....!!!!!!!!!  
  
The fake emerald exspodes and sends Joka flying off Angel Island.  
  
Joka: I'LL BE BACK!!!!!!!!  
  
Sonic: Phew, that was close but how did you switch the Chaos Emerald with the fake so fast?  
  
Knuckles: Who said I put the Chaos emerald in a chest and buried it, you should know me better than that Sonic. I put a fake Emerald with a bobby trap in the chest after I said I would put the real Chaos Emerald in it just in case someone tryed to steal it.  
  
Sonic: Thats a good plan but wheres the real Chaos Emerald?  
  
Knuckles reaches into on of his gloves and pulls out the real Chaos Emerald and hands it to Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Alright we got another one!  
  
Tails: Yeah, but that now makes only 5 left somewhere on the content to the 2 we have found and Ghadius only needs 1 and so thats not good. We need to get busy and get to the next Chaos Emerald.  
  
Knuckles: The next Chaos Emerald is near a small village in a valley just of the coast of the great content called Greenhill village.(no realation to the Green Hill Zone from Sonic1) I now the way so lets get going.  
  
Sonic: Wait, whos going to watch the Master Emerald while your gone?  
  
Knuckles: I told the Chotix earlier so they know I leaving, they will take care of anyone that trys to steal it while were gone.  
  
Sonic: Cool lets go.  
  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Rose now with knowledge of the legend and more infromation about Ghadius proceed off of Angel Island and now head towards Greenhill Village.  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
Next Chapter: The dream of the past. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The dream of the past.  
  
After over an hour of walking Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy reach Greenhill Village. Sonic looks at the village as they apochce it.  
  
Sonic: So the next Chaos Emerald is there?  
  
Knuckles: It's actually in the forest nearby but it's getting dark fast, we should probly rest for the night at the inn and head for the forest in the morning.  
  
Sonic: Yeah your right Knuckles.  
  
Tails: :Yawns: That does sound good to me right now.  
  
Amy: :Yawns: Me too.  
  
When they enter the village they head strait for the village inn and when they walk in they see an old man with long floppy ears sleeping at the desk while his granddoughter also with long ears is playing in the corner with dolls that look like Sonic, Sally, and Robotnik.  
  
Girl(In a deep evil toned voice): HaHa! I will roboticize you at last princess!  
  
She then picks up the Sonic doll.  
  
Girl(In a tone of voice sounding like sonic): Hold it right there Robuttnik!  
  
She then picks up the Robotnik doll.  
  
Girl(In a deep evil toned voice): No you will not stop me this time rodent!  
  
She then picks up the Sonic doll again.  
  
Girl(In a tone of voice sounding like Sonic): Think again Robuttnik, I'm going resure Sal and kick you behind again you manman..........  
  
She then looks up and shes Sonic then runs up to him.  
  
Girl: :Gasps: Are you "the" Sonic?!?!  
  
Sonic: Yep.  
  
She then runs over to her grandfather.  
  
Girl: Grandpa, wake up we have guests and you won't beleve who they are!!!!!!  
  
The grandfather wakes up.  
  
Grandpa: Cindy, what is wrong?  
  
Cindy: Grandpa, look!  
  
Cindy points at Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy rose who have just stepped in the doorway.  
  
Grandpa: Oh, it is a honor to have such famous freedom fighters stay at my inn.  
  
Sonic: Thanks for the complement, so how much does it cost for us to stay the night here?  
  
Grandpa: Oh don't worry it on me since you are a famous person.  
  
Sonic: Thank you.  
  
Grandpa: Do you have any luggage?  
  
Sonic: Yes just a few things why?  
  
Grandpa: Oh, I have my grandson help you with those then. He helps me out by being a bellhop. Boy come on out here, we have some special guests here spending the night I need you to take their things.  
  
Boy: Just a minate grandpa.  
  
Just then a boy walks out from the back room wearing a pair of red shoes, a pair of blue shorts, a light blue jacket, a red cap with a pacman logo on it, and he too had long floopy ears.  
  
Grandpa: This is my grandson Klonoa, he will be taking you bags. Say hello to our guests Klonoa.  
  
Klonoa walks over to them.  
  
Klonoa: Oh it is an honor to meet you all, we have heard of all your heroic deeds eventhough Knothole is quite a ways from here.  
  
Klonoa then takes their bags and walks over to Grandpa who is holding two room keys.  
  
Grandpa: Now this key is for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' room but this Key will be for Amy's room.  
  
Sonic: Why two rooms?  
  
Grandpa: We can't have the two different genders in the same room unless they are part of the same family or if their married.  
  
Sonic: Oh I see its ok with us.  
  
Klonoa then leads them up to their rooms and hands them their bags.  
  
Klonoa: Hey sonic?  
  
Sonic: Yes?  
  
Klonoa: What brings you out here?  
  
Sonic: We're trying to protect all the Chaos Emeralds from this bad sprit from another dimension and one of the Chaos Emeralds are in the forest nearby but we figured to spent the night here since it's getting dark quick.  
  
Klonoa: Just out of curiosity, what is this bad sprit's name?  
  
Sonic: Ghadius.  
  
Klonoa then in suprise looks away and to the floor looking nervous and in shock.  
  
Sonic: Is is something wrong?  
  
Klonoa: No I'm fine. Please enjoy your stay, good night.  
  
Later that night, everyone is asleep except for Klonoa who is in the lobby talking to himself.  
  
Klonoa: Ghadius? How can he be back?  
  
Klonoa then thinks back to what he remebers from a dream he had two years ago.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ :In the temple of the sky in Phantomile:  
  
Ghadius: So we meet again little brat!  
  
Klonoa: Ghadius!  
  
Hewbow: Dark Spirit!  
  
Ghadius: Your mistake Joka?  
  
Ghadius looks at Joka.  
  
Joka: Master!!! I can exspain!!! You see they were so strong and.....  
  
Ghadius: Enough!  
  
Joka:..............  
  
Klonoa: Ghadius, what do you want?!?!?  
  
Ghadius: Want? HAHAHA! This is simple revenge!  
  
Klonoa: Revenge?  
  
Ghadius: Yes, dreamers like you defied me by dreaming only good dreams and hating nightmare and the energy from this good dreams kept me in my prison but now I will replace those good dreams with nightmares and fill the world with darkness. With the diva in my hands I will be able to unlease the ultimate evil on this world and make all you dreamers pay. The time has come!  
  
Ghadius then disapers.  
  
Klonoa: Ghadius!!  
  
Hewbow: We have to go after him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Klonoa then thinks about how he and Hewbow defeated Ghadius, Joka, and the Natomb, saved Phantomile, and resused the diva.  
  
Klonoa: I know we defeated him but how did he come back and come to Mobius? Oh Hewbow I wish you were here, you would know what to do.  
  
Klonoa then thinks back to the end of the dream when he last saw Hewbow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
:On top of the diva statue in the wind village:  
  
Klonoa: How are you wounds healing Hewbow?  
  
Hewbow:I'm fine.  
  
Klonoa: You should take it easy, besides theres no more Natomb to worry about. Hewbow, are you going back to the Moon Kingdom?  
  
Hewbow:........  
  
Klonoa:.......... We can still see each other soon right?  
  
Klonoa lays down in the grass.  
  
Klonoa: And play together just like before.  
  
Hewbow: Klonoa.  
  
Klonoa: hmm?  
  
Hewbow: You see....You just.....You really don't exsit in this world.  
  
Klonoa: What?  
  
Klonoa sits up and looks at Hewbow.  
  
Hewbow: I called you from your world, so that we could restore the balance of dreams.  
  
Klonoa: What?  
  
Hewbow: It's true. This world is not your true reality.  
  
Klonoa: But I remeber everything, the day I found you, always playing together.  
  
Hewbow: Those were fake memories that I made for you. They never really happened.  
  
Klonoa stands up.  
  
Klonoa: No! It's a lie! It's a lie! IT'S A LIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hewbow stands up.  
  
Hewbow: No, it's the truth. That stange dream Ghadius spoke of, your pessince in our world is like a stange dream.  
  
Klonoa: No.  
  
Hewbow: When Lepise sings her song to renew the world you can no longer stay in our world.  
  
Klonoa: No! I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying!!  
  
Hewbow: Klonoa...well I...but I....  
  
Just then Lepise's song of rebrith is heard and suddenly a large vortex appers in the sky and the only thing being pulled towards it is Klonoa.  
  
Hewbow: Klonoa. It's time to go back to your world. Back to your Phantomile.(According to the legend Mobius is part of Phantomile.)  
  
Klonoa: No! I don't wan't to go!!!!!!!!!  
  
Klonoa is being pulled faster and faster towards the vortex and Hewbow runs up to Klonoa and grabs on to the ring Klonoa is holding in his hand. Hewbow and Klonoa are holding on with all their might trying to hold on and hoping the vortex dissapers but then Hewbow loses his grip and Klonoa is flung into the air like a rocket by the vortex while Hewbow watches from the ground.  
  
Hewbow: KLONOA!!!!!!  
  
Klonoa files into the vortex which then vanishes after he enters it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Klonoa after thinking of all these memories then walks over to his drawer and pulls out his ring.  
  
Klonoa: Hewbow, if I could use this with your help I would go and help Sonic defeat Ghadius.  
  
???: You don't have to use it without me because I have come to help you use it Klonoa.  
  
Klonoa turns and sees Hewbow.  
  
Klonoa: Hewbow!  
  
Klonoa runs up and they give each other a hug.  
  
Klonoa: I have miss you for so long!  
  
Hewbow, after the hug, looks at Klonoa.  
  
Hewbow: I have too, but I'm afriad that I'm not here to catch up on old times. I came here because I sensed that Ghadius had returned and came to help you so you could use your ring and defeat him before he destorys reality.  
  
Klonoa: Destroys reality?!?! We better hurry because Sonic said he is after the Chaos Emeralds and one is in the forest.  
  
Hewbow: The Chaos what?  
  
Klonoa: I'll exspain on the way come on!  
  
Klonoa and Hewbow then quietly sneek out the inn and the village and head for the forest nearby.  
  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
Next Chapter: The parnership of two heros. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The parnership of two heros.  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are sleeping comfertly in there beds when suddenly they hear a noice downstiers.  
  
Girl: Oh no!  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are suddenly awakened by this and head out of their room to see what happened, Amy also walks out of her room and follows them downstiers. Downstiers they find Grandpa reading a note from Klonoa.  
  
Cindy: Why would he go into the forest by himself? It's too dangerous and he knows that. He could be captured by swatbots and sent to robotropious to be roboticized or worse!  
  
Grandpa: Don't worry Cindy. Klonoa is a strong boy, he will take care of himself but your right, he shouldn't of walk out on his own.  
  
Grandpa turns to Sonic and the others.  
  
Grandpa: Sonic, can you and your friends please find Klonoa and bring him back?  
  
Sonic: No problem, we're heading to the forest outseves. Ok Tails, Knuckles, and Amy lets go!  
  
They all quickly head into the forest outside the village and head to where the Chaos Emerald is hidden but at the same time they keep an eye out for Klonoa. Suddenly they appoce where the Chaos Emerald is located and they find Joka and a bunch of monsters their looking for the Chaos Emerald and they then duck behind some brushes and watch them without being seen.  
  
Knuckles: Sonic why don't we just go in their, get rid of them, snatch the Emerald, then get out of here?  
  
Sonic: We need some sort a stategy this time, Joka is prepared for us and besides look at how many their are.  
  
Knuckles: Your right Sonic, we just stay here until we figure out a plan.  
  
Suddenly Joka is ordering the monster around.  
  
Joka: Faster! We need to find the Chaos Emerald! Master Ghadius will be furious if I come back without a Chaos Emerald!  
  
???: Joka stop!  
  
Just then Klonoa jumps down out of a tree and suprises Joka.  
  
Joka: WHAT?!?!? You again?!?!  
  
Klonoa: What do you and Ghadius have planned this time?  
  
Joka: You will never find out because we are prepared for you this time. Come out Vangard!  
  
Suddenly a large warror made of plants and vines appers before Klonoa which fires a ball of thorns at him but he quickly jumps to the side. Klonoa then shots a wind bullet at a nearby enemy and throws it at Vangard but it pops on contact.  
  
Joka: HAHAHAHAHA! Infatted enemys won't work on him due to the fact that his body is covered of small thorns so you efforts are useless.  
  
Klonoa: We'll see about that!  
  
Klonoa runs to the side but trips and before he is able to get up another ball of thorns is tossed at him but a the last second, something slices right though the ball of throwns destoring it. Klonoa gets up and finds that Sonic had saved him.  
  
Joka: What?!?! That blue hedgehog again?!?!  
  
Tails: And friends!  
  
Tails, Knuckles, and Amy come out and Join Sonic and Klonoa infront of Vangard.  
  
Joka: Well it looks like all of those that are foolish enough to fight Ghadius have come here in one place, now I can get rid of both the old pest and the new pests at the same time! Vangard finish them all off!  
  
Vangard rushes at them but Sonic spindashs right though him, however it exsposes a gem inside him and the cut heals almost instanly.  
  
Sonic: Klonoa I think I found the weak spot! Get another enemey ready!  
  
Klonoa: Right Sonic!  
  
Klonoa runs over and grabs another enemey with his ring and at the same time Sonic spindashes though Vangard. When the crystal is in sight Klonoa throws it at the crystal and hits the crystal inside. Vangard then in pain falls to the ground and vanishes in a flash of light. Sonic and Klonoa then give each other high fives and stand infront of Joka.  
  
Sonic: Give it up Joka!  
  
Klonoa: Your game is over!  
  
Joka: Oh! Fine you can have the Chaos Emerald but you won't be so lucky next time!  
  
Joka then runs off in the distance. Knuckles then walks near a patch of brushes and digs underneigh them. When he comes back to the surface, Knuckles holds another Tesure Chest holding another Chaos Emerald.  
  
Sonic: Thats three down, four to go!  
  
Tails: You said it Sonic!  
  
Just then Hewbow comes out of Klonoa's ring and looks at the Chaos Emerald.  
  
Hewbow: So that is a Chaos Emerald. I've never seen anything like it.  
  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Rose look at Hewbow in confussion.  
  
Klonoa: Oh sorry you haven't him have you guys. This is Hewbow my friend.  
  
Hewbow: Nice to meet you.  
  
Klonoa: We both met in a dream I had 2 years ago where I was in Phantomile and we defeated Ghadius and Joka before.  
  
Knuckles: Did you say in a dream 2 years ago?!?!?  
  
Klonoa: Yes.  
  
Knuckles: So the legend was true, Ghadius would awaken after 3000 years in Phantomile only to be slayed by a dreamer of Mobius only to be reborn on Mobius 2 years later to take revenge out on all reality.  
  
Klonoa: Ghadius can be very dangerous, so if you don't mind Sonic me and Hewbow would like to join you on your quest.  
  
Sonic: That's cool but first we need to take you to your Grandfather's inn because he and your sister are worried about you.  
  
Klonoa: Oh, ok.  
  
They all head back to the inn and Klonoa exspains the situation to his Grandpa.  
  
Klonoa: So you see, they will need my help on this quest.  
  
Grandpa:hmm.....Very well, if you feel that Sonic needs your help you can go.  
  
Cindy: Klonoa, why do you need to fight this Ghadius?  
  
Klonoa: Because if he is not stopped, he will destory reality itself.  
  
Cindy: Reality???  
  
Tails: Well you know that Mobius and the galaxy it is in exist in a single universe right?  
  
Cindy: Yeah.  
  
Tails: Well reality is made up of an infinte number of universes, each one different from the other. What Ghadius wants is to distory every universe and distory everything and everyone.  
  
Cindy: But, why would want to do such a thing? If everything gets distored, won't he get distoryed too?  
  
Klonoa: That doesn't matter to him. The world from where he comes from rejected him so now he feels that it is his turn to throw every world away but one thing I don't get is why he wants to destory every world?  
  
Grandpa: I don't know why ether but I think you should go with Sonic and protect the Chaos Emeralds, everyone, everywhere are counting on you.  
  
Klonoa: Right.  
  
Sonic: Knuckles, do you know where the next Chaos Emerald is?  
  
Grandpa: Speaking of Chaos Emeralds...  
  
Grandpa pulls out one of the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Sonic: That's a Chaos Emerald!  
  
Grandpa: Yes I have protect one of the seven Chaos Emeralds here in the village but I will keep it here until you get the other six Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Sonic: Ok you got it, we get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and you hang on to that one. So that means 4 are safe and 3 are still out there. Where to next Knuckles?  
  
Knuckles: Next we should head for star hill to the west of hear a Chaos Emerald was placed somewhere on that hill.  
  
Sonic: Ok lets go!  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Next Chapter: The hill of wishing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The hill of wishing  
  
We they finally reach starhill, they notice that it is a hill covered in an enturnal night so butiful that even Ghadius can't enter this land.  
  
Hewbow: There is a magic ora around this place that keeps nightmares out of this land and stops them from destoring the beutey of this hill.  
  
Sonic: Why is this place so important?  
  
Hewbow: Have you ever heard of wishing apon a star?  
  
Sonic: Yeah  
  
Hewbow: Well in Phantomile, those wishes are granted and come true but on Mobius when a wish is made on a star is comes here and if the wish is unselfish and isn't out of greed then after the sprits desuss the wish and if they agree then the wish is granted.  
  
Sonic: You mean like a wish to put Robotnik out of business and or turn all those people he has roboticized back to normal?  
  
Hewbow: No, those wishes cannot be granted by ether world because eventhough the sprits have great power they can not interfer with something that has its origans from Ghadius' sin.  
  
Sonic: You mean like all the evil Robotnik has done?  
  
Hewbow: Yes that is one thing but it is also due to the technology that is used by Robotnik and all those on Mobius.  
  
Sonic: What's wrong with technology?  
  
Hewbow: In Phantomile such technology is forbiden because such technology can cause great destruction.  
  
Tails: Yeah I get what he means because I researched about the great war and their was a time long ago where the Overlanders had built a weapon called the Nuclear warhead and they had built so many of them that it was possible to destory the planet at the press of a button but those weapons were dismanted over 600 years ago because the weapon was for all the time they were built were used as a bluf because even the Overlanders feared having to used them.  
  
Hewbow: Yes, so that is a good example to what technology can do if it gets out of hand.  
  
Sonic: That was very interesting Hewbow but now we better find the Chaos Emerald and head for the next one.  
  
They then climb up Starhill and on the climb they find small gems thoughout the landscape, when they touched on they heard a wish that was made on a star by someone on Mobius.  
  
Gem: I wish that I could be the world's best teasure hunter.  
  
Sonic: Look theres another over here.  
  
Sonic touches the gem.  
  
Gem: I wish Sonic would marry me.  
  
Amy: Sonic, it might not be a good idea to lesson to other people dreams and also....  
  
Amy blushes  
  
Amy: That was my wish.  
  
Klonoa: What wish is in this gem?  
  
Klonoa touches the gem.  
  
Gem: I wish that we could see our son Miles again and know that he is ok.  
  
Tails turns at them in shock.  
  
Tails: That....That wish!! That was must of been made by my parents!!!!!! Hewbow can that wish be granted?!?!  
  
Hewbow: I don't know I'm sorry. The only ones who would know if the wish would be granted would be the four sprits but with Ghadius on the loose no wishes can be granted until his plans are stopped.  
  
Tails: I see. Sonic come on, we should find the emeralds and stop Ghadius because I know that kind of wish will be granted and I would love it more that anything to see my parents.  
  
Sonic: Don't worry little bro, you see them some day.  
  
Just then Knuckles spots something in the distance.  
  
Knuckles: Look! There it is over there!  
  
They all run up and find another tesure chest with the Chaos Emerald inside it.  
  
Sonic: Yes! Five down two to go! Where to now Knuckles?  
  
Knuckles: The last two Chaos Emeralds are being protected by the mayor of Station Square we should head there next.  
  
When reach the bottom of the hill Joka is their waiting for them.  
  
Joka: Well, Well, we met again!  
  
Sonic: So you came back for another round? Ok that suits me just fine.  
  
Klonoa: Same here Sonic!  
  
Amy: Sonic wait I handle him this time.  
  
Joka: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so scared!  
  
Amy pulls out her hammer and runs towards Joka.  
  
Joka: mommy.....!  
  
Amy wacks Joka hard and sends him flying.  
  
Joka: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I GET YOU ALL FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy: That was to assure that my wish for Sonic to marry me comes true!!!  
  
The others get anime style bubbles on the back of their heads.  
  
Sonic: Well shall we go to Station Square?  
  
Knuckles: We shall.  
  
As they are walking towards Station Square a frog hops out of some brushes and hops by them.  
  
Sonic: Hey that frog look familar....uh oh!  
  
Suddenly Big jumps out chasing the frog.  
  
Big: Froggy! Come back!  
  
Big catches Froggy then turns to see Sonic and the others.  
  
Big: Oh hello mister Hedgehog its been a while!  
  
Sonic: Big? What are you doing out here?  
  
Big: Me and Froggy are on a vaction to Station Square, you all want to come?  
  
Sonic: We just happen to be going they are selves so why not come with us?  
  
Big: Sure, hear that Froggy were going with are hedgehog friend.  
  
So Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy rose, Klonoa, Hewbow, and their new campanions Big and Froggy head towards Station Square.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Next Chapter: The Overlander named Trdan. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The overlander named Trdan.  
  
When they arrive at Station Square they take a moment to look at the city from a distance and marvel at it's beuty.  
  
Sonic: We'll lets go see the mayor and get the last two Chaos Emeralds then it off to resuse Sal.  
  
When they enter Station Square they notice all of the tourists their Overlander and Mobian alike taking a break from the fight against Robotnik. On there way to city hall Amy looks at the beach.  
  
Amy: Wow the water look perfect today, I wish I brought my swimsuit!  
  
Sonic: We're not here for a vaction Amy, were here to get the Chaos Emeralds before Ghadius and his minons do.  
  
Amy: Oh sorry well maybe I can go a swim some other time then.  
  
When they reach city hall they enter the mayor office and exsplain the situation to him.  
  
Mayor: I see your point Sonic but I can't just give the Chaos Emeralds to you so easily. Now it's nothing against you all but I have my hands full at the moment.  
  
Sonic: What's wrong?  
  
Mayor: Well it seems some acholgests that usally go to digging around Red Mountian have reported seeing a stange monsters created by this scorsous called Violia and another small monster named Joka.  
  
Sonic: Joka?!?! He must be after the Chaos Emeralds!  
  
Mayor: Yes well this does hurt the city finalcally because if they don't dig the city loses over 59% of it's income and Joka and Violia say they will leave red mountian if I give them the Chaos Emeralds but this ciry will not alow whatever force of evil they work for to be given the Chaos Emeralds and put the planet at risk. hmmm....You know if you and friend agree to help get rid of Violia and Joka from Red Mountian I will give you the Chaos Emeralds how does that sound.  
  
Sonic: No problem, we can haddle anything Joka can dish out.  
  
Mayor: That's good but in order to go on to red mountian you need to hire an adventurer.  
  
Sonic: Adventurer?  
  
Mayor: They are Overlanders that make money by taking people to ruins or places that might be to dangerous to go in alone. You can find adventurers a few blocks from here in a bar called Heartbeats they usally hang out their when they aren't on a job but you should be careful because they can get a little rough espeally when it comes to Mobians and they won't take a job unless you argee to pay them the price they ask.  
  
Sonic: Thanks will go check it out.  
  
They leave city hall and head for Heartbeats.  
  
Meanwhile in Heartbeats an Overlander with a sword on his back is at the counter having a drink when two other walk up to him.  
  
Man: Well, well, well, if it isn't Trdan!  
  
Trdan: Get lost, I don't have time for your kind.  
  
Man: I just want to talk, it seems you been taking jobs for Mobians and that can be a stain on your carrer you know but if I had a face like yours I wouldn't take jobs from Overlanders.  
  
Trdan: Oh is that it, well I heard I'm better look than you but if you say your better, I swear I didn't know that the freak show was in town.  
  
Man: WHY YOU!!!!!  
  
Trdan quickly gets up and kicks him over the counter and into the rows of bottles behind the counter.  
  
Trdan: Here's a tip for you sparky, don't you ever try to attack me!  
  
Later Sonic and the others enter Heartbeats, Sonic has Tails and Amy wait at a table while they others go ask around but every Adventurer turns them down because they are Mobians. Sonic and the others are at a table thinking about what they should do since no one will take the job but just then Amy walks over with a small overlander girl.  
  
Amy: Hey Sonic, this girl says his brother will take our job.  
  
Sonic: Really? Ok, lead the way.  
  
The girl leads them to a table in corner where Trdan sits having a drink.  
  
Girl: Hey big brother!  
  
Trdan: What is it Sara?  
  
Sara: I found you a new client.  
  
Sonic and the other sit at the table and talk to Trdan.  
  
Sonic: We need you to help get up to Red Mountian so we can get rid of the monsters up their and we would also like you to watch our backs.  
  
Trdan: So is that it?  
  
Sonic: Yeah.  
  
Trdan: Well to fly you all up their and to watch your backs will cost quite a bit.  
  
Sonic: How much?  
  
Trdan: 10,000 Mobaums all in advance.  
  
Tails: 10,000?!?! We could almost buy are own small plane for that!  
  
Trdan: But whos going to fly it?  
  
Tails: I can I'm not such a bad poilt!  
  
Just then Hewbow wispers something into Klonoa's ear.  
  
Klonoa: How about this, will pay you 7,000 now and 10,000 after the job is over.  
  
Trdan: 17,000 Mobaums?  
  
Klonoa: Yes.  
  
Trdan: Ok you guys got yourself an adventuer however we can't leave till Morning and I need you guys to do a favor for me.  
  
Sonic: What's that.  
  
Trdan pulls out two cards which look like hotel room keys.  
  
Trdan: Those are two private rooms at the station square hotel that I give to clients, they have their own private balcony and bath house. I also need you to look after Sara tonight since I'll have to spend all night working to get the plane up and running.  
  
Sonic: Ok, well take care of Sara for ya and thanks for the rooms.  
  
Trdan: No problem, Sara you be good to them ok?  
  
Sara: Ok.  
  
They all walk out with Sara while Trdan sits thinking to himself.  
  
Trdan(Thinking): 17,000?!?! They must really be desperate and this could really save my neck.  
  
When they have left the room Trdan gets up and proceeds to go work on his ship when he is held up with a gun by an overlander named Wolf.  
  
Wolf: Going somewhere Trdan?  
  
They both sit down at a table with the gun still drown out and pointed at Trdan.  
  
Trdan: Yes, as a matter of fact I was going to talk to your boss and tell Sharian that I can have his money.  
  
Wolf: It is too late! Sharian has already put a price so big on your head that every Overlander and Mobian bounty hunter will be after you. It's his kind of payback for not paying him back all those times you could have.  
  
Trdan: Yes but this time I have the money for real.  
  
Wolf: If you give me the money, I might forget that I found you.  
  
Trdan: I don't have it with me now! Tell Sharian......  
  
Wolf: Forget it! He has already wasted enough time dealing with you so maybe he might spare you if you give him your ship and maybe you sister.  
  
Trdan slowly pulls out his gun and holds it under the table.  
  
Trdan: Over my dead body.  
  
Wolf: That's the idea! You know I have been waiting for this for a long time.  
  
Trdan: Yes I bet you have!  
  
Just then the wolf fires but he douges the shot and shots back. He hits the wolf and falls to the table dead. Everyone in the bar looks at him and Trdan puts his gun away then pulls out a huge amount of money and hands it to the barrtender.  
  
Trdan: Sorry about the mess.  
  
Trdan then heads out of the bar and heads toward his ship.  
  
Later that night at the hotel, In the bath houses in one of the rooms. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Big are sit confertbly in a large tub when Klonoa walks in with nothing but a towel on looking embarred.  
  
Sonic: What's you problem you don't have to be embarred Klonoa, the only girls here are Amy and Sara but they are in the other room.  
  
Klonoa: Ok.  
  
Klonoa then takes off the towel and gets in the tub.  
  
Tails: Man this feels good after a long jouney. Come to think of it we haven't taken a shower in a while since we left knothole.  
  
Sonic: Yeah.  
  
Klonoa: I wonder what Joka is doing up there?  
  
Sonic: Don't know but I think will find that out in the morning and by the way where did you get 17,000 Mobians from?  
  
Klonoa: Oh, Huepow has alot of cash on him. Hes the prince of the moon kingdom.  
  
Sonic: Really?  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere Trdan is working on his ship when a group of Mobians lead by a large lizard apporce the ship.  
  
Lizard: Trdan! Come out, we know your in there!  
  
Trdan stops what he is doing and walks out of the ship.  
  
Trdan: I'm right here Sharian.  
  
Trdan walks up to Sharian and walks with him.  
  
Sharian: Trdan my old pal, I know we have had our differences in the past but why did you have to shoot Wolf?  
  
Trdan: Next time you want to talk to me come yourself and don't send someone that is on your payroll.  
  
Sharian: Yes however it is bad for business when someone I hire drops their cargo of smuggled goods when he sees one of Robotnik's ships persusing them like you did a few years back.  
  
Trdan: How many times do I have to exsplan to you that they were catching up to me quickly and I had to jetson something?  
  
Trdan walks behind Sharian and steps on his large tail on perpose then walks back in front of him.  
  
Sharian: OWWWWWWW!  
  
Trdan: Did you think I had a choice?  
  
Sharian: Trdan my boy now I'm sure we can settle this matter over say that you give me 70% of the payment for the job your doing tomorrow and....  
  
Trdan: 50% don't push it!  
  
Sharian: Ok, ok 50% is fine with me but if you go back on your word this time, I put a bounty of over 1,000,000,000 Mobaums on your head and with that high a bounty, you won't be able to show you face in the common public again since everyone will be after you!  
  
Trdan: Sharian your a great businessman!  
  
Trdan then walks back into the ship while Sharian and his gang walk away.  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Next Chapter: Sara's ransom 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sara's ransom.  
  
In the morning Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Klonoa, Huepow, and Big are sleeping in the beds in there rooms when Sonic is awakened by some noise outside.Sonic then goes and wakes up everyone else and they walk out of the room waiting for Trdan. Trdan walks out of an elevator minates later.  
  
Trdan: Ok, are you guys ready to go?  
  
Sonic: Well all of us except Amy and Sara.  
  
Tails: I check if they're up.  
  
Tails trys to knock on the door but it is found to be open.  
  
Tails: Thats odd, the door is open.  
  
Sonic: I check and see if their ok.  
  
Sonic runs into the room to check on them but the others wait outside.  
  
Trdan: Well is anything stange?  
  
Sonic: Well Sara is still in bed but Amy is gone.  
  
Tails: What?!?!  
  
Sonic: Wait I hear something in the bathroom.  
  
Klonoa turns to them.  
  
Klonoa: I wonder what could be going on.  
  
Suddenly a noice could be heard inside the room.  
  
Voice:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get out of here!!!!!!!  
  
Sonic runs out and shuts the door and his face is all red.  
  
Tails: Sonic what happened?  
  
Sonic: Amy is fine....but she was.....and I acciendently....  
  
Suddenly the door flys open and Amy walks out wearing a bathrobe and a towel around her hair.  
  
Amy: Sonic!!! Why did you walk into my room and try to see me in the shower for?!?!?!  
  
Sonic: Amy it was a mistake, a terrible, horrible mistake I swear!!!! I'm sorry!!!!  
  
Amy: What do you mean and how did you get into the room if the door was locked?!?!  
  
Knuckles: But Amy the door to your room was wide open!  
  
Amy: Huh?!?!  
  
Trdan then runs into the room to check on Sara. He moves back her blanket to exspose a pellow with a note on it.  
  
Trdan: Oh no!!!  
  
Sonic: Trdan what worng???  
  
Trdan: Sara, shes gone but this note was left on her bed.  
  
Sonic: What does it say?  
  
Trdan picks it up and reads it.  
  
Trdan(Reading): Dear brats, if you want to see the girl again bring the two Chaos Emeralds to the top of Red Mountian by sunset or else. Signed, Joka.  
  
Klonoa: I can't beleve he would do such a thing just to get us to hand him a Chaos Emerald.  
  
Trdan: Ok, were leaving now! We have to save Sara!  
  
Amy: In a minuate were leaving you mean!  
  
Suddenly Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Klonoa, Huepow, Big, and Trdan are thown out of the room and are on the floor with anime swirls in their eyes.  
  
Amy: Just give me a minate alone so I can get dressed!  
  
Amy shuts the door.  
  
Later they head for Trdan's ship and get onbroad it. The ship then takes off and heads for Red Mountian, when they appoce the mountain Trdan lands the ship near a cave at the top of the mountian. They all get out and look around for Joka.  
  
Trdan: Alright you creep! Give us back Sara or else!  
  
Trdan pulls out his sword and prepares for battle and suddenly a sorcerous holding Sara walks out of the cave.  
  
Sorcerous: Greetings, I am Vilola the scorceous from this girl's nightmares.  
  
Trdan: From her nightmares? What on Mobius do you mean?  
  
Vilola: What I mean is that Ghadius pulled me into the real world by absorbing the nightmare energy generated form her nightmares of me so that I would be the perfect person to strike fear into her heart and so she would coroparte. Now hand over the Emeralds or else.  
  
Trdan: We don't have the Emeralds because anyone that trys to harm Sara gets seriously hurt by me!  
  
Vilola: Very well, prepare to say good-bye to Sara!  
  
Vilola throws her off the side of the mountian and Tails flys down and grabs her but Vilola uses her wand to create a cloud above him.  
  
Vilola: Don't think I don't know your fear you brat!  
  
Suddenly a huge lighting storm occurs and causes Tails to land at a nearby cliff sivering in fear.  
  
Vilola: And now to finish them of!  
  
Trdan: Not if I can help it!  
  
Trdan drives his sword at Viloia and breaks her wand in two.  
  
Vilola: NO!  
  
The cloud then vanishes and Tails is able to fly Sara up to safety. Then Vilola charges at Trdan and Trdan charges at her with his sword.  
  
Trdan: HAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Vilola: HAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Trdan sword cuts though her and she then falls to ground and vanishes in a flash of light. Just then Joka walks out wearing a nightcap.  
  
Joka: Vilola, keep it down I was in the best nightmare I ever...AHHHHH! Where she go?  
  
Trdan: The same place your about to go you little creep!  
  
Joka: Not today!  
  
Joka then vanishes and all the monsters on Red Mountian do the same. Trdan turns to Sonic and the others.  
  
Trdan: Could you guys fill me in on what in the world is going on?!?!  
  
Later at city hall Sonic and the others go to reclaim the Emeralds.  
  
Mayor: Well done Sonic the city thanks you for you efforts and here are the Chaos Emeralds as promissed.  
  
The Mayor gives Sonic the two Chaos Emeralds  
  
Sonic: It's all in a days work mayor.  
  
Trdan then walks up to the mayor and sits on his leg like the mayor was a king.  
  
Trdan: You highness, I sorry but I nearly failed the mission you gave me years ago so I feel it would be best to give you back the person I was sworn to protect.  
  
Sara: Huh? Are you talking about me?!?!  
  
Mayor: Yes he is, you are my daughter and I am actually the King of the Overlander kingdom. So that makes you a prinecess and aire to my throne.  
  
Sara: If I'm a princess than that means that your a prince right Trdan?  
  
Trdan turns and his face is looking towards the ground.  
  
Trdan: Sara, I have something I need to talk to you about. Something that I have been liying to you about for a far back as you can remeber.  
  
Sara: What do you mean?  
  
Trdan: I am...I'm not you brother!  
  
Sara looks at him is shock.  
  
Sara: What?!?!  
  
Trdan: I am in reality a royal bodygrard of the royal family and I was assigned to protect you with my life. You see 6 years ago when you where only a baby robotnik attacked where the the royal family was hiding but before the king escaped he gave you to me and told me to watch over you until Robotnik was defeated but I feel that time has come to leave you with your true father.  
  
Sara runs up and hugs him while crying.  
  
Sara: NO! I don't care what anyone says but in my heart you will always be my brother. Please don't leave me!  
  
Trdan: I won't leave you Sara. It is my job to protect you as long as I live but now I have to go with Sonic.  
  
Trdan then walks up to Sonic.  
  
Trdan: Sonic I will come with to help you protect the Chaos Emeralds and defeat Ghadius.  
  
Sonic: Cool! Now all thats left to go see Klonoa's grandfather and get the last emerald.  
  
???: So thats where the last Chaos Emerald!  
  
Suddenly Joka floats outside the window while be held on to a monster that looks like a monster.  
  
Klonoa: Joka!  
  
Joka: Since the Chaos Emerald is back in Greenhill village I guess that is where I will be going now. Farwell!  
  
Joka then has the monster fly him away.  
  
Klonoa: Stop! Oh no! Grandpa and the rest of the village is in danger!  
  
Trdan: Their is a shortcut to that village just outside the city, it is however dangerous but it is the fastest way there.  
  
Sonic: Let's go!  
  
When they are all out of the room Sara walks forward.  
  
Sara: Trdan...my brother...please come back safely and good luck to you all.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Next Chapter: Greenhill in danger. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic RPG chapter 8: Greenhill in danger.  
  
Sonic and the others may there way to Greenhill village via the shortcut indicated by the mayor of station square but they find it to be no easy task having to deal with raging rivers, waterfalls, and pearless cliffsides. Just when they couldn't take anymore, they reached a cliff that just shadowed the village from above.  
  
Klonoa: Look there it is, phew it looks like everything is alrigh...  
  
Trdan: Wait! Don't guys hear that?  
  
Sonic: Hear what?  
  
Trdan: Sounds like a hove..Oh Crap! Everyone down!  
  
Just then from out of no where a large black ship appeared above the sky over Greenhill and immedity opened fired on the village with a strange beam that began to suck up everyone in the village but also sucked up the Chaos Emerald before moving on.  
  
Knuckles: What.What was that thing?!?!  
  
Trdan: One of Robotink's new class capture ships. It looks like that that mountain range surrounding Robotipious doesn't even stop those.  
  
Klonoa in shock and rage begins to head down towards the village on a nearby path and everyone else quickly follows. When they are half way across a large bridge a small aircraft passes overhead and the poilt has the ship hover above them as he walks out to exspose himself as Joka.  
  
Joka: Well, well, well, it looks like you got here to late.  
  
Klonoa: So are you, someone else beat us both to the emerald it appers.  
  
Joka: Oh wait you mean this?  
  
Joka pulls out the chaos Emerald from the village and waves it in his hand.  
  
Klonoa: What?!?  
  
Joka: Just some payment from Robotnik for helping him find out the location of this village. Now if you exsuse me, Master Ghadius and I have a meeting in Robotopious to attend but here's someone to give you company.  
  
As the aircraft files away a large flying sepent appers out of nowhere and begins to attack the bridge.  
  
Trdan: We don't have time for this!  
  
With a quick slash of his blade Trdan slices straght though the sepernt causing it to vanish right before everyone's eyes.  
  
Klonoa: Grandpa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Klonoa began to contiue on towards the village. In the village they see all of the recage caused by the capture ship and it appers that everyone in the village was captured.  
  
Trdan: I can't beleve they did this.  
  
Sonic: Buttnik and Ghadius teamed-up?!? This can't be good.  
  
Suddenly near where Klonoa's Grandfathers' inn was, Klonoa is fanticly searching though the pile of rubble.  
  
Sonic: Klonoa, give it up, he was probly captured like everyone else. Staying around here won't help save him.  
  
Voice: Help me!  
  
Just then after pushing away some rubble, they find Klonoa's Grandfather severly injured and dying.  
  
Klonoa: Grandfather!  
  
Grandfather: Klonoa...I'm glad to see that you are safe but the emerald.your sister..everyone in the village gone..  
  
Klonoa: Hang on will get you some help!  
  
Grandfather: No, it is far too late..I done for.  
  
Klonoa: NO! Don't say that!  
  
Grandfather: Klonoa listen to me, get the emerald, and save the village before it is too late.  
  
Klonoa: NO, don't talk! You need to save your strength!  
  
Grandfather: Do this for me and take them with your sister back to Knothole, this is your des.it.ny...  
  
Klonoa: Grandpa? GRANDPA?!?!? GRANDPA?!?!?!?!?......GRANDPAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No...why did Robotnik take away more of my loved ones again?  
  
Sonic: Again? You mean this happened before?  
  
Klonoa:....It was a few months after the takeover, I was only a small child living with my parents and Cindy was about to be born when it happened.. Robotnik's forces came one day without warning and took everyone away to be roboticized but me and my parents made it out alive however just as we got clear, my father ran back to the village to try and save other people however he was never heard from again. 4 years later my Mother went a walk and strolled over 2 miles away from here when Swatbots captured her and had her roboticized. Those two tragic events still haunt me to this day...  
  
Sonic: Your not alone, we've all lost family to Robotnik infact my Uncle was the first person to be captured and Roboticized so I know how you feel.  
  
Trdan: You can count me into this crowd as well Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Why?  
  
Trdan: As you all know Sara was not my real sister, but I do have a real sibling an older brother..or at least I had an older brother. 11 years ago after news of the takeover spead like wildfire, my brother was one of the head grauds of the Overlander royal family and I was still training, in fact he tought me everything he knew. One day when we came under attack from Robotnik's forces he helped to get everyone in the palace evacuated however when it came time for us to broad the ship, there was only room for one more. My brother refused to go and insisted that I go eventhough I told him that I would stay and fight along side him. We left him behind forcing him to surrender, the last we heard, he was roboticized but not into a workerbot but into a robot solder. I've voed to turn him back to normal and make Robotnik pay for what he did to him years ago one day. But now after what I saw happen here, I have new hated for Robotnik.  
  
Trdan looks Sonic straight in the eyes.  
  
Trdan: Sonic, let's go to Robotropious.  
  
Sonic: Good idea.  
  
Amy: One question, how are we supposed to get to robotipious with all those mountains around it?  
  
Tails: I know we can use the Tornado but owe wait it can only support 2 people and Sonic on top but theres over four.five..Seven people!  
  
Trdan: Theres also the problem with the Radars but we would need a large decoy..say Tails, what if we all use my ship to fly into Robotrpious.  
  
Tails: That's a good idea but how do we get by the radar?  
  
Trdan: Who says we have to go though the radar? Anyone feeling a little dangerous?  
  
Sonic: What do you mean by dangerous?  
  
Trdan: We fly the ship over the mountains but as soon as we clear the city limits we jump onto the nearest rooftop and they'll be busy dealing with the ship.  
  
Tails: I'm not so sure that's a good idea.  
  
Sonic: I don't think we have much a choice, I say we go for it. But first we should head back to Knothole for supplies but getting all the way back to Trdan's ship with time to spare is a problem.  
  
Trdan: No problem, I can polit it by remote and have it land a safe distance away from Knothole so that it doesn't give away it's location.  
  
Sonic: Cool, let's go.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Next Chapter: Stop in Knothole, eve of the assult on Robotropious. 


End file.
